To The End
by James-Mafast
Summary: Kendall y sus amigos viven en un mundo lleno de crueldad y dolor, como todos los adolescentes su mejor defensa es mentir y guardar secretos, pero todo cambia cuando Logan desaparece, ahora Kendall debe descubrir las mentiras de todos para así poder encontrar a Logan. Kogan/Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

_Drunk words are sober thoughts_

* * *

><p>La música resonaba en sus oídos, el olor a alcohol, cigarrillos y sexo estaba llenando su nariz, sus ojos estaban cansados, pero la adrenalina de lo que sea que había tomado lo estaba manteniendo despierto, lo único que podía ver eran los cuerpos sudorosos de casi todos los adolescentes de la escuela y se preguntó ¿cómo demonios caben tantas personas en esta pequeña habitación?, algunos de ellos estaban bailando, otros estaban bebiendo cerveza y tomando drogas, pero ninguno de ellos llamaba la atención de Kendall, no, ni siquiera la chica con la falda más corta o el muchacho mas guapo sin camisa, no, Kendall sólo estaba interesado en un chico, Logan Mitchell.<p>

Kendall tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, miró a su alrededor y vio a uno de sus amigos, James, besándose con una chica en el sofá, su otro amigo, Carlos, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, se veía incómodo, Logan no estaba por ningún lado y esto preocupaba a Kendall, camino entre la multitud y se dirigió a la cocina de la casa, ni siquiera recordaba de quien era la casa.  
>En la cocina no había casi nadie, había un par de chicos inconscientes en el suelo y un chico bebiendo cerveza directamente del barril, reconoció el chico, Dak Zevon.<p>

"Hey Dak" Dak dejó de beber cuando oyó la voz de Kendall, levantó la vista hacia él y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

"Oh hey Kendall, ¿gran fiesta eh?"

"Sí, gran fiesta, ¿has visto a Logan?"

"¿Logan?, uh, la última vez que lo vi estaba hablando con Jett"

"¿Jett?, ¿lo viste después de eso?"

"Uh, no, lo siento Kendall"

Dak murmuró, Kendall se encogió de hombros, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar, se acerco al sofá y quito a la chica de encima de las piernas de James, James lo miró confundido.

"¿Qué mierda te pasa?"

"¿Has visto a Logan?"

"No, no he visto a Logan... hey Kendall, ¿me puedes prestar algo de dinero?"

"Mierda, no sé dónde esta Logan, ¿dinero?, ¿Por qué quieres dinero?, ¿Que no eres rico o algo así?"

"Yo sólo... le debo dinero a alguien..."

"No tengo dinero en este momento, me voy, tengo que encontrar Logan"

Kendall se alejó de James, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a James, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, habian estado un poco preocupados por James últimamente, estaba actuando extraño, mas extraño de lo normal, estaba nervioso y ansioso además siempre estaba mirando a todos lados cuando salían, mas no le preguntaron por qué estaba actuando de esa manera, tal vez tenía problemas, pero Kendall sabía que lo que sea que le estaba sucediendo a James no era de su incumbencia.

"¡Kendall!"

Oyó un grito ahogado por la musica, el rubio se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo Carlos justo en frente de su cara.

"Hola Carlos, ¿te estás divirtiendo?"

pregunto, era la primera fiesta de Carlos, nunca había estado en una como esta antes, bueno si lo había estado, por supuesto, pero siempre se iba a casa a las 9, el padre de Carlos es policía y le había puesto a Carlos un toque de queda, pero ahora su padre estaba en el centro de la ciudad, trabajo, había dicho que estaría trabajando hasta el día siguiente, así que trataron de convencer a Carlos de ir a la fiesta y después de que James le pidió que fuera unas 5 veces mas por fin había dicho que sí.

"Sí, supongo que es una fiesta divertida…"

"Sí lo es, ¿algo que quieras decirme?"

"¡Oh si!, oí que estabas buscando a Logan, el está arriba, se fue allí con Jett hace como 20 minutos"

Ahora estaba preocupado, ¿que estaba haciendo Logan con Jett?

"Oh genial, gracias por decirme Carlitos"

Kendall empezó a irse, pero un tirón suave a su camisa lo detuvo.

"Kendall... en realidad hay algo más que tengo que decirte"

"Oh, ¿puede esperar?, realmente necesito encontrar a Logan"

"Solo un momento lo juro, se trata de lo que siento…"

Kendall suspiró.

"Está bien Carlos, toma" Le entregó a Carlos su bebida, olvidándose de lo que había mezclado en ella.

"Sólo tienes que ir por ahí con James, sentarte con él, beber un poco de cerveza y relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero... realmente necesito-"

"Shhh, solo toma" Kendall levantó la mano de Carlos hasta su boca con una mano y con la otra abrió la boca de su amigo, virtiendo casi todo el contenido de su vaso en la boca de Carlos, haciendo que Carlos casi se ahogara.

"¿Ves?, es fácil, ahora ve con James"

Kendall se fue antes de que Carlos pudiera decir algo, caminó por las escaleras y cuando él llegó al pasillo se encontró con gente tirada en el suelo inconsciente, no sabía dónde estaba Logan por lo que intentó buscarlo en casi todas las habitaciones.  
>No fue una decisión muy sabia, casi todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas por personas teniendo sexo, hizo una mueca cada vez que abría una nueva puerta, abrió todas las puertas, a excepción de una, una que parecía ser un cuarto de baño, Iba a abrirla pero escuchó gemidos, quitó la mano de la perilla de la puerta y empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz.<p>

"Mierda... más rápido... ah…"

"¿Jett?, ¿eres tu?"

"Mierda, ¿qué mierda quieres?, ¿quién demonios eres?"

"Soy yo Kendall, he estado buscando a Logan toda la noche, Carlos me dijo que los vio subir juntos, ¿dónde está?"

Alguien se rió dentro de la habitación, oyó unos ruidos y susurros que no pudo entender y luego Jett se aclaró la garganta y tosió.

"Um, sí estábamos hablando, pero tuvimos que parar, el tenía... otras cosas que atender, yo ya no sé dónde está"

"Oh... ¿si lo ves puedes decirle que lo he estado buscando?"

"Claro Kendall"

"Adiós"

"Adiós Kendall"

Kendall suspiró, bajó las escaleras y miró alrededor de la sala de estar, James y Carlos no estaban, supuso que estaban en la cocina consiguiendo cerveza.

"Hey Kendall"

Oyó una voz femenina detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga, Jo.

"Oh hey Jo, ¿qué pasa?"

"Oh, nada, no te he visto en toda la noche" dijo seductoramente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

"Creo que deberías dejar de beber Jo, también es necesario dejar las pastillas"

"Oh vamos Kendall" Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña pastilla de color rosa.

Kendall reconoció la pequeña pastilla, ácido.

"¿Donde conseguiste eso?"

"Stephanie me las dio, ven toma una"

"No gracias, oye ¿has visto a Lo-"

Se cortó a sí mismo de hablar, vio una cara familiar que bajaba las escaleras, Logan.

"Perdón Jo, nos vemos" Kendall prácticamente empujo a Jo para poder pasar, la chica dio la vuelta e hizo mala cara al ver a Kendall acercarse a Logan.

"¡Logan!"

"¡Hey Kendall!"

"Te estado buscando toda la noche"

"Sí lo sé, Jett me dijo…"

"Pero, ¿dónde estabas?"

"Yo… yo estaba afuera…"

"Pero Carlos me dijo que estabas arriba"

"Sí lo estaba, pero luego me fui afuera, tal vez él no me vio"

"Oh esta bien"

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, Kendall podía sentir que algo estaba mal con Logan, pero él no dijo nada.

"Así que ¿que no había algo que querías decirme?"

"¡Oh sí!, ¿pero podemos salir?, es que la música... ya sabes"

"Claro, podemos ir al patio trasero"

"Sí vamos" Kendall sonrió, cogió la mano de Logan y tiró de él a través de la multitud, cuando salieron de la casa ambos se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban en el patio, Kendall no soltó la mano de Logan para nada.

"¿De quien es esta casa?, se ve pequeña pero mas grande de lo que creía"

"Es la casa de Beau"

"¿Beau?, ¿Te refieres al novio de Lucy?"

"Sí, bueno ¿qué es eso que querías decirme Kendall?, muero por saber"

"Ah, sí, lo siento, es sólo que... he querido preguntarte esto por un largo tiempo"

Kendall apretó la mano de Logan ligeramente.

"¿Que, Kendall?"

"Logan, ¿quieres ser mi nov-"

Alguien dentro de la casa subió el volumen de la música, la música sonaba en el interior y fuera de la casa, tan alto que las palabras de Kendall fueron opacadas.

"¿Disculpa?, No pude oirte"

"Demonios, ¡¿Que no pueden ser mas inoportunos?!" Grito.

Logan se rió.

"Lo que sea, Logan... lo que yo quería preguntar es..."

El rubio respiró hondo.

Logan se puso tenso, sabía exactamente lo que iba a preguntar Kendall, rápidamente soltó la mano de Kendall y se levantó de la silla.

"¿Logan?"

"Lo siento Kendall, realmente necesito ir a casa, me siento un poco enfermo…"

"Oh ... bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?…"

"¡No!… quiero decir... no, gracias Kendall, no quiero que dejes de divertirte, además estas borracho, realmente no sé cuánto de lo que tu dices es creíble en este momento..."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Nada... nada... me voy"

Kendall se levantó de su silla y caminó detrás de Logan, caminaron dentro de la casa y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

"¿Dónde está James?"

Kendall miró a su alrededor, vio a su amigo sentado en el piso junto a la tv.

"Ahí está"

Caminaron más cerca de James y Logan se agacho junto a el.

"Hey James, ¿que tan sobrio estas?"

"¿Que tan sobrio necesitas que este?"

"¿Me puedes llevar a casa en tu auto?"

"Claro"

James se puso de pie y se limpió los pantalones, Logan se levantó también y ambos caminaron a la puerta principal, Kendall los seguía de cerca, abrieron la puerta y salieron de la casa, el auto de

James estaba justo enfrente, James se metió en este y bajo la ventana, Logan camino alrededor del auto y también se subió a este, Kendall se acerco a la ventana de James y se agacho un poco.

"Hey Logan"

"¿Si?"

"Cuídate"

"Lo haré, Kendall…"

James encendió el auto, Kendall se alejo del auto y les dijo adiós con la mano mientras el auto se alejaba por la carretera y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, Kendall suspiro.  
>Quiso quedarse ahí afuera un rato mas pero el frío de la noche era demasiado para el ya que no traía una chaqueta gruesa, camino hasta la casa y abrió la puerta de enfrente, miro hacia la carretera una vez mas, algo en su interior le decía que algo pasaba. Se metió a la casa y empezó a beber de nuevo, si hay algo que Kendall y el resto de los adolescentes saben hacer es olvidar bebiendo así que lo hizo, olvido el sentimiento sin saber que la verdad se significada algo... algo malo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA!<strong>  
><strong>Vengo a dejarles esta nueva historia, super diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada pero espero que funcione.<strong>  
><strong>La verdad que hace mucho tiempo quería escribir esto, se me vino la idea a la mente hace como un mes y hasta ahora me llego la motivación para escribirla.<strong>  
><strong>Se que todavía tengo que actualizar mi otra historia pero es que si no escribía esto se me iba a olvidar…<strong>  
><strong>De nuevo les ruego que tengan paciencia.<strong>  
><strong>Si tienen preguntas sobre esta historia o la otra pueden preguntarme (inbox o review)<strong>  
><strong>Reviews = amor Bueno eso es todo amigos!<strong>  
><strong>BYE!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sábado.  
>El sol brillaba fuera de las cortinas cerradas, la habitación estaba en penumbra, botellas esparcidas por el suelo en toda la habitación y en la cama desordenada estaba tirado un adolescente dormido, su rostro sereno, su pecho subía y bajaba con un poco de rapidez, sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente y su cuerpo entumecido empezó a despertar también, en cuanto abrió los ojos y recupero la conciencia sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y el estomago.<p>

"Ugh…" murmuró.

Abrió los ojos, esta vez completamente, se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor. Cada vez que movía la cabeza sentía un dolor muy agudo así que lo hizo lentamente, la habitación esta oscura, gracias a las pesadas y gruesas cortinas en la ventana, pero a pesar de esto pudo reconocer el cuarto, su cuarto, se levanto de la cama lentamente y camino hasta el baño arrastrando los pies, su estomago se estaba volviendo loco y apenas pudo alcanzar el fregadero antes de volver el estomago, cuando termino encendió la luz del baño para verse al espejo, lo que vio en el espejo no era el, era una versión mas horrible de el, sus labios secos y partidos, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos rojos, círculos negros en estos también, se veía horrible pero no le importaba, ya había visto ese reflejo antes, su boca sabia horrible así que abrió la llave y se inclino un poco para beber, una vez que lo hizo escupió el agua y después se lavo la cara, cerro el fregadero cuando termino y volvió a si habitación, abrió las cortinas dejando así pasar toda la luz, se sentó en su cama y tomo su teléfono, estaba lleno de mensajes y llamadas, todas hechas por sus amigos, no les dio importancia y rápidamente las borro sin abrir ni siquiera un mensaje.

El rubio suspiró.

Todavía se sentía un poco enfermo así que se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, lentamente hizo su camino por las escaleras para no despertar a su madre y a su hermana pequeña, cuando entró en la cocina, se asustó, alguien estaba sentado en la mesa de comiendo cereal, una niña, Kendall dejo salir un pequeño grito lo que hizo que la chica se diera la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Hey Kendall, buenos días, ¿buena fiesta de anoche, eh?" dijo con tono de broma.  
>Kendall cerró los ojos y gimió con molestia.<p>

"Dios Katie, me asustaste…" dijo, antes de abrir los ojos y caminar hasta la nevera, abrió la puerta y buscó algo para comer, Katie rió.

"¿Qué?, ¿sigues 'de viaje'?"

"Cállate Katie" Kendall saco la cabeza de la nevera, tomó una botella de jugo de naranja y cerró la puerta. Se acerco a la mesa y se sentó.

"Eres demasiado joven para hablar de ese tipo de cosas" dijo el rubio, antes de abrir la botella para tomar un gran sorbo de jugo.

"Si claro, no bebas directamente de la botella, eso es asqueroso"

Kendall dejó de beber, colocó la botella de jugo en la mesa y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"Lo siento, oye ¿dónde está mamá?"

"Aún durmiendo, anoche llego tarde del trabajo, estaba muy cansada, se fue directamente a la cama y se durmió como un tronco, yo me quedé despierto casi toda la noche..."

"Katie, ya te dije que no me esperes despierta cuando salgo, te hace mal"

"Lo sé ... es sólo que, tengo miedo…"

"¿Miedo de qué?"

"Miedo de que no vuelvas... como papá…"

La joven susurró tratando de contener las lágrimas, Kendall corrió a su lado y la abrazó, le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y se inclinó para quedar al nivel de Katie.

"Hey escucha, voy a estar bien, siempre voy a volver, ¿esta bien?"

Katie asintió, Kendall le besó la cabeza de nuevo.

Todavía recordaba esa noche hace tres años…

**Flashback**

_"Katie solo vete a dormir…"_

_"Pero quiero que papá me lea un cuento antes de dormir"_

_Kendall gruñó, el chico de quince años de edad se acercó a la estantería en la habitación y cogió el primer libro que vio, cenicienta, se acercó a la cama donde estaba su hermanita de diez años de edad y se sentó en el borde de la misma._

_"Yo leeré para ti esta noche, ¿esta bien?" El rubio dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_"Supongo que está bien…"_

_"Empecemos entonces, había una v-"_

_Las palabras de Kendall fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta principal de la casa, oyó a su madre abrir la puerta y luego lo siguiente que oyó fue un grito y un ruido sordo, Katie lo miró asustada._

_"Kendall, ¿qué pasa?…"_

_"No lo se Katie, quedate aquí..."_

_El rubio se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el pasillo, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y cuando llego al final de estas vio a su madre de rodillas en el piso, llorando, había un oficial de policía en la puerta y otro estaba consolando a su madre, el reconocía a ese policía, era el oficial García el papá de su amigo Carlos._  
><em>Kendall estaba confundido y asustado, en su interior sabia que había pasado algo malo.<em>

_"¿M-mamá?" Dijo el rubio en voz baja._

_Todos en la puerta lo voltearon a ver, incluyendo su madre que todavía estaba llorando._

_"Kendall...tu padre...el...falleció..."_

_Y entonces, en ese momento, el mundo de Kendall se desmorono._

**Flashback**

Dijeron que había muerto en un accidente, que estaba borracho y conduciendo y fue golpeado por un camión, su madre y su hermana no se recuperaron del todo de la pérdida, al menos no como lo hizo el, Kendall era un adolescente cuando murió, ese tipo de cosas son fáciles de olvidar para alguien como él.

La muerte de su padre trajo problemas, había cuentas pendientes, la mamá de Kendall tuvo que conseguir un segundo trabajo y trabajar dobles turnos para poder pagar lo que su padre debía, lo peor es que parte del dinero adeudado era dinero mal gastado, le debía dinero a un traficante de drogas local, el propio Kendall tuvo que ir a la parte mala de la ciudad a pagar, fue una experiencia atemorizante para un chico de quince años.

Kendall soltó a Katie y se volvió a sentar, Katie se limpio las lágrimas que habían logrado delizarse por su mejilla y miro a Kendall oh una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey hermano mayor"

"¿Sí hermanita?"

"¿Cómo llegaste a casa anoche?, oí un auto al frente de la casa y entonces abriste la puerta y tropezaste en las escaleras, y creo que después subiste a tu cuarto y te dormiste"

"Si sabes todo eso, ¿por qué me preguntas?"

"Porque quiero saber quien te trajo aquí, quien era el conductor designado"

"Ni siquiera recuerdo Katie, y-yo no recuerdo nada de anoche, yo sólo recuerdo..."

Logan.

"¿Qué recuerdas?"

"Nada, no recuerdo nada, me voy a mi habitación…"

El rubio se excusó, él subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, marcó el número de Logan en su teléfono y esperó... nada.

"Logan vamos…"

Marcó de nuevo... nada.

Kendall suspiró, tal vez Logan seguía dormido, dijo que se sentía enfermo la noche anterior, o tal vez estaba enojado con él…

Se dejó caer en la cama y tiró su teléfono en la almohada, iba a caer dormido otra vez cuando su teléfono sonó, rápidamente se levantó y lo agarró, respondió con entusiasmo pensando que era Logan.

"¡Logan!"

"¿K-kendall?" Se escucho una voz triste desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Carlos?, ¿que pasa?"

"K-kendall, n-necesito que v-vengas, p-por favor"

Carlos sollozó, Kendall preocupado trató de calmar a su amigo.

"Carlos me estás asustando, ¿dónde estás?"

"E-en mi casa…"

"No te preocupes, ya voy..."

Kendall termino la llamada y se levanto de la cama, abrió la puerta y corrió por las escaleras, cuando estaba apunto de salir de la casa una voz lo detuvo.

"¿Adónde vas?" Le pregunto su hermana menor desde las cocina.

"A casa de Carlos, vuelvo mas tarde, si mamá despierta le dices donde estoy"

Katie se quedó en silencio, ella asintió con la cabeza y con eso Kendall abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr a la casa de Carlos, no sabía lo que estaba mal con Carlos, pero tenía que ayudar a su amigo y descubrir lo que estaba pasando en su vida, no sólo en la vida de Carlos sino que en la de James y Logan también, especialmente Logan.

Corrió tan rápido que cuando llego no se dio cuenta, toco a la puerta pero nadie abrió.

"¡¿Carlos?!"

Grito

"¡Carlos!"

La puerta se abrió de repente.

"Carlos..."

Dentro de la casa estaba su amigo, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y lágrimas bajando por su mejilla

"Carlos... ¿que paso?"

* * *

><p>-<br>**Un poco de la vida de Kendall en este chap, pronto vendrán mas preguntas y también respuestas**

**Reviews = Amor**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Quieres un poco de agua, Kendall?..."  
>Pregunto el chico latino con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kendall negó con la cabeza, Carlos se sentó en el sofá junto a Kendall y empezó a jugar con sus propias manos.<br>Kendall lo miró confundido, hace 5 minutos Carlos estaba llorando a lágrima viva delante de él y ahora estaba sentado a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado.  
>"Carlos... ¿estás bien?" Pregunto simplemente.<br>Carlos dejó de jugar con sus manos y miró hacia el suelo, Kendall podía ver que sus ojos estaban empezando a ponerse llorosos.  
>"Carlos, sé que hay algo mal, me lo puedes decir, yo soy tu amigo... Espera Carlos, ¿dónde está tu papá?"<br>Kendall le preguntó con preocupación, el señor García es… estricto, Kendall no quería tener que lidiar con él, no ahora.  
>"En el trabajo..."<br>"Bien... ahora, dime ¿que pasa?"  
>Carlos dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado antes de hablar.<br>"N-necesito ayuda, K-kendall..."  
>"¿Ayuda?, ¿por qué necesitas ayuda?"<br>"D-duele..."  
>"¿Qué te duele?"<br>"¡Mi pecho!, ¡se siente como que va a explotar!, ¡Kendall!"  
>Carlos se llevó la mano al pecho y se echó a llorar, Kendall estaba más que preocupado ahora, estaba asustado.<br>"Carlos, por favor, no entiendo..."  
>Kendall miró al suelo por un momento después de ver algo en el suelo, tirado en el suelo de madera estaba el gorro púrpura de Carlos, el que había estado usando la otra noche en la fiesta, su gorro favorito, el que usaba cuando no podía usar su precioso casco de hockey.<br>Tal vez algo que sucedió en la fiesta hacia que su amigo actuara tan extrañamente, Kendall trató de recordar pero él sólo recordaba lo que había hecho en la fiesta no lo que Carlos había hecho...  
>"Carlos... ¿algo pasó en la fiesta?, ¿Qué recuerdas?, ¿cómo llegaste a casa?"<br>Carlos tragó saliva.  
>"James me trajo a casa..."<br>"¿James me llevó a casa también?"  
>"No... no lo se..."<br>"Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de algo más?"  
>"Creo que sí..."<br>_Flashback_  
><em>Carlos miró a su alrededor con asco, toda la gente de la escuela estaba allí, bebiendo y bailando y haciendo... cosas, este tipo de fiestas no son su tipo, no iba a venir, pero James insistió... y el nunca podría rechazar a James.<em>  
><em>Miró a su alrededor en busca de un rostro familiar, vio a Kendall bebiendo en el otro lado de la habitación, probablemente en busca de Logan quien había ido arriba con Jett hace unos minutos, James estaba... él estaba en el sofá besando a una chica... no importa, se dijo, él no se preocupa por ella, ella es sólo una distracción...<em>  
><em>Carlos deseaba que James dejara de buscar distracciones y se interesara... por el, él quería que James lo mirara como algo más que un amigo pero James nunca mostró interés en él.<em>  
><em>Carlos estaba muriendo por dentro, que quería más que nada para decirle James lo que sentía, pero el temor a ser rechazado lo detuvo cada vez que intentaba hablar con James sobre eso, sólo quería decirle a alguien…<em>  
><em>Carlos despertó de sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo empujó, miró a su alrededor y vio que ahora estaba casi en el centro de la sala, cerca de las escaleras, tal vez la multitud lo empujó allí, frente a él era Kendall parecía que estaba buscando a alguien, y luego Carlos tuvo una idea, él no necesitaba decirle a James acerca de lo que sentía, podía decir Kendall, Kendall guardaría su secreto sólo necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho.<em>  
><em>"¡Kendall!"<em>  
><em>Gritó el chico latino, su voz ahogada por la música a todo volumen, Kendall se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sonrió.<em>  
><em>"Hola Carlos, ¿te estás divirtiendo?" Pregunto el rubio.<em>  
><em>"Sí, supongo que es una fiesta divertida…" respondió Carlos tímidamente.<em>  
><em>"Sí lo es, ¿algo que quieras decirme?" "¡Oh si!, oí que estabas buscando a Logan, el está arriba, se fue allí con Jett hace como 20 minutos" respondió Carlos.<em>  
><em>"Oh genial, gracias por decirme Carlitos"<em>  
><em>Kendall empezó a irse, ¡No! él no puede irse, no ahora.<em>  
><em>Carlos alcanzo a Kendall y agarró su camisa, Kendall se detuvo y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.<em>  
><em>"Kendall... en realidad hay algo más que tengo que decirte"<em>  
><em>Dijo Carlos con tono nervioso.<em>  
><em>"Oh, ¿puede esperar?, realmente necesito encontrar a Logan"<em>  
><em>"Solo un momento lo juro, se trata de lo que siento…" Estaba prácticamente rogando, estaba rogando para ser escuchado.<em>  
><em>El rubio suspiró.<em>  
><em>"Está bien Carlos, toma" Kendall dijo molesto, puso su bebida en manos de Carlos, el chico mas bajo lo miro confundido.<em>  
><em>"Sólo tienes que ir por ahí con James, sentarte con él, beber un poco de cerveza y relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?"<em>  
><em>"Pero... realmente necesito-"<em>  
><em>"Shhh, solo toma" Kendall tomo la mano de Carlos y la acerco a su boca, con la otra mano abrió la boca del muchacho latino, movió el vaso y la bebida bajo por la garganta de Carlos, la bebida tenía un sabor raro, era cerveza pero sabía diferente.<em>  
><em>"¿Ves?, es fácil, ahora ve con James"<em>  
><em>Y antes de que Carlos pudiera decir algo Kendall se fue, y sus planes para decirle a alguien acerca de lo que siente se fue a la basura, miró a la cerveza que tenía en la mano y se encogió de hombros, rápidamente tomó un sorbo, dos sorbos, tres sorbos, hasta que el cerveza había desaparecido por completo.<em>  
><em>El sabor extraño en su boca le hizo empezar a sentirse raro, su visión se volvió borrosa y la música parecía ir más despacio, no podía aguantar más, se dejó caer de rodillas y puso su cara en sus manos, su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar.<em>  
><em>Debería haberle dicho a Kendall, tal vez de esa manera su pecho no dolería tanto, tal vez sólo debe decirle a James, y acabar de una vez por todas, pero no puede hacer eso... es un cobarde y lo sabe.<em>  
><em>"Oye, lindura"<em>  
><em>Oyó una voz, miró hacia arriba con rapidez y se mareó, cerró los ojos y gimió de dolor.<em>  
><em>"¿Estas bien?"<em>  
><em>"Si..."<em>  
><em>Finalmente ganó un poco de fuerza y se puso de pie, miró al desconocido que estaba hablando con él, pero no reconoció su rostro, se veía borroso.<em>  
><em>"¿Estás bien? te ves borroso..."<em>  
><em>El desconocido se echó a reír.<em>  
><em>"Estoy bien, ¿que hace una lindura como tú aqui solo?"<em>  
><em>"Oh vine aquí con mis amigos pero me dejaron solo porque creo que no se preocupan por mí, sabes lo de siempre.."<em>  
><em>"Eso es malo ... ¿Así que tienes una novia de la que debería estar celoso? ¿novio?"<em>  
><em>"Las niñas piensan que soy tonto y al chico que me gusta al parecer le gustan las bubis y yo no tengo bubis..."<em>  
><em>"Soltero... bien, hay habitaciones arriba, tal vez podemos ir allí y hablar a solas, libres de la multitud y la música, ¿qué te parece?"<em>  
><em>"Claro que lo que sea, pero tienes que guiarme allí, porque no puedo ver muy bien..."<em>  
><em>Alguien agarró sus manos y comenzó a tirar de el y llevarlo hacia arriba, Carlos se dejo llevar.<em>  
><em>"No te preocupes lindura, cuando termine contigo, estarás viendo estrellas..."<em>  
><em>Flashback<em>  
>Cuando Carlos terminó de contarle a Kendall lo que recordaba estaba en shock, miró a sus manos en su regazo, con los ojos muy abiertos, no es cierto, él no hizo nada, esos son recuerdos falsos.<br>"Carlos, oh por dios..."  
>"Yo no hice nada..."<br>"Carlos, lo siento mucho, yo te di la cerveza, se me olvidó lo que tenía, es mi culpa..."  
>"No paso nada..."<br>"Carlos tenemos que ir al hospital..."  
>"No..."<br>"Carlos por favor... fuiste v-"  
>"Tal vez fue James"<br>"¿Que?"  
>"Tal vez fue James, el y yo... fue James"<br>"Carlos, estoy seguro de que no era James..."  
>"Fue James"<br>"James no estaba en ese momento... el fue a dejar a Logan a su casa"  
>"¿Que?"<br>"Tenemos que ir al hospital Carlos, necesitan revisarte, puedes estar lastimado Carlos"  
>"¡No paso nada!"<br>"¡No sabemos eso!, no recuerdas nada pudo haber pasado de todo"  
>"No paso nada Kendall... por que si paso... James ya no me va a querer"<br>"Carlos..."  
>Carlos miró a su amigo con lágrimas en sus ojos, Kendall sintió que su corazón se comenzaba a romper de tristeza.<br>"Esta bien... no iremos al hospital, por ahora"  
>"Gracias Kendall..." "Pero necesitamos llamar a James"<br>Carlos lo miro asustado.  
>"No le diré nada, si tu quieres puedes decirle... pero necesitamos saber que paso esa noche"<br>"Esta bien..."  
>Kendall tomó el teléfono de Carlos, que estaba en la mesa de café, pensando que James respondería inmediatamente, marcó el número y esperó, cuando James tomo la llamada el rubio habló primero.<br>"¿James?, James necesito que vengas a casa de Carlos, es urgente"  
>"¿K-Kendall?, n-no lo siento, n-no puedo ir, estoy ocupado"<br>"¿James estas bien?, por favor necesitamos que vengas, también llamale a Logan"  
>"¿L-Logan?, n-no Kendall, en serio, no puedo ir, lo siento"<br>James colgó la llamada dejando a Kendall confundido, algo estaba pasando con sus amigos, algo malo y el va a descubrir que...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! No hay excusa para esto lo se… pero tuve un súper mega bloqueo mental que no me dejo escribir,eso conbinado con el estrés de la escuela y el estrés que me causa mi familia … es una bomba nuclear Les ruego que tengan paciencia, no me he olvidado de mis historias, voy a tratar de escribir mas frecuentemente Mis disculpas y espero que me perdonen :c ( perdón por cualquier error que haya)<strong>  
><strong>Reviews = amor<strong>


End file.
